Mustafa Hammadi
| cityofbirth = Phoenix, Arizona | countryofbirth = United States | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Winger | currentclub = Bonneville Juniors | clubnumber = 8 | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 2016-2018 2017-2018 2018- | clubs = RivalSport → Bonneville Juniors (loan) Bonneville Juniors | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2014 | nationalteam = Iraq | nationalcaps(goals) = 1 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}Mustafa Hammadi (Arabic: مصطفى حمادي) (born October 9, 1995) is an Iraqi American professional footballer who plays as a winger. He currently plays his club football in St. Gregory for Bonneville Juniors. He has also represented the Iraq national team on one occasion, qualifying to represent that nation through his parents who were both born there. Early life Hammadi's parents migrated from their native Iraq to the United States in 1990, prior to Iraq's invasion of Kuwait that subsequently triggered the Gulf War. They settled in Phoenix, Arizona, where Hammadi was born five years later. Club career RivalSport Hammadi joined Gregorian club RivalSport, then in League C, on January 18, 2016, signing a six-month contract. The upstart side had undergone an ownership change and a rebrand, and were top of the third division at the time with their sights set on promotion. Wearing shirt number 19, Hammadi made his debut for RivalSport on January 24 in an away trip to Acadia United, replacing fellow January signing Alexandre Hélie in the second half and assisting on Bailey Monelle's late goal. RivalSport lost the game 4-3 but Hammadi's performance earned him a place in the starting lineup the following week against Old Boys Centre-Ville where he provided another assist, this time on a goal by Hélie. On February 28, Hammadi scored his first goal for RivalSport, opening the scoring just 54 seconds in as the Scorpions defeated Madison Island 2-0. He scored twice more in the latter part of the season, against Fort-de-Vert and Armed Forces, and was rewarded with a three-year contract at the end of the season following the club's League C championship and subsequent promotion to League B. Bonneville Juniors On July 8, 2017, Hammadi joined Bonneville Juniors, themselves recently relegated from League A, on a season-long loan. He made his debut for Juniors when he came on as a substitute in the second half of the opening game of the 2017-18 League B season on September 24, a 1-1 home draw against Otway Town. On July 1, 2018, Hammadi's loan expired, but he signed a two-year deal to transfer permanently to Juniors the following day. International career At age 19, Hammadi made his first (and to date, only) appearance for the Iraq national team on December 25, 2014, in a friendly against Uzbekistan. The match was a warm-up to the 2015 AFC Asian Cup, however Hammadi was not named in the squad for that tournament and has not appeared for Iraq since then. In March 2017, Hammadi was named in the Iraq squad for a friendly against Iran to be held in Tehran, however he declined the invitation, saying he feared being unable to return to the United States due to Executive Order 13769, also known as the Muslim travel ban. Category:Player pages Category:Bonneville Juniors F.C. players Category:RivalSport F.C. players Category:People from the United States Category:People from Iraq